starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Svivreni
|altura = 60 - 90 centímetros''Alien Encounters, repeating information from ''The Last Command Sourcebook and The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook|piel = Rosa|pelo = Naranja Cobre, copper''Wanted by Cracken'' in ''Star Wars Adventure Journal'' #10|ojos = Oscuros''Jedi Quest: The False Peace, chapter 9|distinciones = Anthropomorphico|vida = 125 años |planeta = SvivrenThe Last Command Sourcebook, repeated in ''The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook|idioma = Svivreni idioma|miembros = *Curran CaladianThe Last of the Jedi series; also mentioned in *Tyro CaladianJedi Quest series; also mentioned in *Mihalik *Kitalic Nirasik *Saqc'or *Torsteen''Star Wars Adventure Journal'' #10|imagen = Kitalic Nirasik (Svivreni).jpg}} Svivreni eran seres inteligentes cortos, peludo nativos del planeta Svivren. Debido al ambiente rocoso de su mundo, que se convirtió en una especie stout, y crearon una civilización de la gente que trabaja duro con un talento natural para la geología. Svivreni fueron particularmente conocidos por su habilidad en la mineralogía y por su terquedad. El Svivreni tenía elaborados saludos y despedidas, no usar la palabra "adiós". Inicialmente, los miembros de la República Galáctica, el Svivreni prohibieron las armas en su planeta y que se exija el castigo estricto para fuera de la ley, incluida la ejecución, lo que redujo el crimen y fue uno de los factores que convirtieron Svivren en un mundo comercial importante. Las especies evitan la participación en las Guerras Clon y trataron de permanecer neutral durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. En los días de la Nueva República, el Imperio Galáctico intentó conquistar Svivren, pero el Svivreni resistió los ataques del Gran Almirante Thrawn por pura obstinación. Las especies más asociadas con la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres y la Alianza Galáctica. Muchos Svivreni logra prestigio como algunos de los mejores y más trabajadores mineros, incluyendo Saqc'or y Kitalic Nirasik. Otra Svivreni, Mihalik, abandonó su puesto de trabajo para realizar un seguimiento de manera ilegal las personas que habían herido sus compañeros de trabajo. Svivreni trabajar en otras áreas incluido el señor del crimen Torsteen y dos ayudantes senatoriales Tyro Caladian, que ayudaron Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi, y el primo de Tyro, Curran Caladian, que se convirtió en un fugitivo político bajo el Imperio. Biología y Apariencia El Svivreni fuera una especie inteligente equinoid cuyos cuerpos eran en su mayoría humanoide en su estructura. adulto Svivreni variaba en altura de 60 a 90 centímetros, muy raramente supera un metro. Sin embargo, debido a su físico robusto y resistencia, que eran tan fuertes como cualquier otra especie de tamaño humano. A diferencia de muchos otros seres de su tamaño, la Svivreni tenía brazos largos, lo que les permitió manejan elementos tecnológicos de tamaño completo, como los rifles láser, con facilidad. Mientras que sus patas más cortas impidieron Svivreni de alcanzar la velocidad de las carreras de un ser humano, que aún podrían superar algunas especies más altas, tales como los noghri. Esto se debió en parte a las pezuñas que servían al Svivreni como los pies. Cada Svivreni tenía una cabeza grande, corpulento, con ojos grandes y una de ancho, que se proyecta hocico que podrían utilizar para inhalar. También tenían en posición vertical, oídos equina que convulsionó en los momentos de estrés. cada mano tenía cuatro Svivreni trifalángicos dedos que redujeron gradualmente de la mano a la estaca. El cuerpo de un Svivreni estaba casi completamente cubierto por un pelaje corto, grueso, a excepción del hocico, los ojos, los cascos y los oídos. El Svivreni también tenía una melena de pelo más largo en la parte superior de su cabezas -que podrían ser de color naranja o cobre en el color -y más crecimientos en sus brazos. Svivreni habitualmente permitir que este cabello crezca sin cortar, atar en una cola de caballo en su lugar. La crin alcanzado desde la cabeza hasta debajo de la cintura en Svivre mayores Svivreni podría sobrevivir fácilmente Los seres humanos, como los equinoideos sólo se consideran la jubilación a los noventa años de edad estándar. Ellos comenzaron a sufrir los efectos adversos de la edad a los cincuenta y cinco años, a un nivel comparable al de un cuarenta y un años de edad humana. Sin embargo, el Svivreni maduró a la edad adulta a los dieciséis años, exactamente igual que los humanos, y alcanzó adolescencia a las once, mientras que los humanos tuvieron un año más para hacerlo. Sociedad y Cultura El Svivreni se conoce toda la galaxia por su obstinación. Una vez que un Svivreni había tomado una decisión, él o ella muy raramente reconsideraría. Esto les dio la fuerza de voluntad para resistir los comerciantes astutos e incluso los poderes enajenadores de la Fuerza. Como especie, el Svivreni no les gustaba y firmemente los esfuerzos opuestos para convencer a hacer algo de lo que hicieron desaprovado. También se opusieron a la mera idea de fuerzas externas conquistando su casa. A pesar de la obstinación no era un rasgo universal, la más Svivreni compartían esta característica en gran medida. Varios minerólogos Svivreni que trabajan fuera de su planeta natal Svivren se HeadStrong suficiente para defender sus ideas en una pelea si es necesario. Cuando se hicieron mayores y con más experiencia, lucharon menos, pero se hizo aún más inflexible. ]] Svivreni eran mineros calificados y mineralogistas, y que tenía una reputación bien merecida para este trabajo. Esta tendencia llevó a algunos de ellos para convertirse en exploradores. empresas extraplanetarias importantes suelen ser contratados profesionales Svivreni para gestionar y supervisar los proyectos mineros en cualquiera de los planetas o asteroides. La especie parece tener un talento natural para evaluar el valor de cualquier material extraído, de gemas minerales para más mundanas, aunque este regalo se perfeccionó mediante el estudio. El Instituto Xenomineralogy Svivren fue considerada como una de las mejores instituciones académicas que estudian esta ciencia debido a la habilidad de sus estudiantes graduados. Las hazañas de Svivreni cualificado en la minería y metallurgics, sobre todo en el sector privado, eran de la talla de su resolución. Como los mineros Svivreni comúnmente tenían que usar muchas herramientas, que favoreció el uso de pantalones con bolsillos copiosas y bolsas. Para mejorar la movilidad de los brazos, prefieren los trajes sin mangas. Para el mineralogista Svivreni, el reconocimiento de sus pares era importante, a pesar de que la especie no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo sobre quién era el mejor mineralogista en la historia. ellos, sin embargo, reconocen Saqc'or como uno de los más difíciles en mineralogía, Svivreni o no, nunca. Ciertos historiadores comparan la Svivreni con los colonos humanos de manera similar obstinadas de Poderis pero, a pesar de las Poderisans hicieron todo lo posible para mejorar el estado de su mundo marginal, nunca alcanzaron el éxito de sus homólogos. El Svivreni consiguió, a fuerza de esfuerzo y dedicación, para transformar su dura planeta en un mundo comercial importante con no menos de siete puertos espaciales, incluyendo uno con la tecnología 3 el estado de la técnica, con los puertos de reparación y áreas de almacenamiento comparables a las instalaciones portuarias de Coruscant. Se importaron alimentos y productos farmacéuticos de otros mundos, mientras que la exportación de computadoras, droides y otras tecnologías de nivel medio y alto. Con esto, Svivren alcanzó una población de 8,5 mil millones de seres inteligentes, incluyendo nativa Svivreni, Humanos, sullustanos, y una población significativa de Ewoks en los tiempos de la Nueva República. Después de haber convertido en un mundo comercial importante, la Svivreni desarrolló la ropa tradicional para sus operadores, incluyendo túnicas y turbantes. la barra Farrimmer Café y parrilla, a bordo del Mynock 7 estación Espacial, sirvió un plato con aroma y popular de bobs enyak experimentados durante teerlop-zikody que era llamada Svivreni convite. Social Behavior Como su planeta recibe tráfico constante de extraplanetarios, Svivreni hace cumplir las leyes estrictas que prohíben cualquier tipo de armas personales de los ciudadanos y visitantes en cualquier parte del planeta, a excepción del engranaje de regulación llevada por la fuerza de seguridad Svivreni bien armado. Sin embargo, alrededor de 4 DBY, varios contrabandistas lograron ocultar importantes alijos de pistolas en el área de Wrils. acción violenta en Svivren fue castigado con una ejecución inmediata y pública, algo que, combinado con la medida antes mencionada, ayudó a mantener crimen como mínimo, así como disuadir a los sinvergüenzas de visitar el mundo debido a los peligros que se les presentan. Otros grupos galácticos criticaron las duras leyes de la Svivren, a pesar de su eficacia. Svivreni valora tanto el pelo que cubre sus cuerpos y las crines sobre sus cabezas. Algunos Svivreni eran conocidos para suavizar su pelaje facial con sus manos cuando está nervioso o centrados. El pelo en la cabeza se considera más importante y se le permitió habitualmente para crecer sin necesidad de cortar el Svivreni considera su espesor un reflejo de la la inteligencia y la fertilidad del portador. Los ancianos, que podrían ser reconocidos por sus crines que llegan por debajo de la cintura, se respetaron en particular en su cultura. Sin embargo, más joven Svivreni veces tenían el pelo inusualmente largo. Muchos Svivreni atado a su cabello con hojas de hierba de Nalvar Svivren como un gesto de homenaje a su mundo; que otros utilizaron anillos de metal Rasgos lingüísticos Svivreni tenía varios saludos y despedidas tradicionales, dependiendo de la relación filial entre el Svivreni y lo sensible del Svivreni estaba hablando. El saludo más afectuoso incluyó la apertura de una mano, cerrándola de nuevo, y luego colocarla en el corazón. Svivreni consideró que era mala suerte para decir "adiós" en cualquier idioma, por lo que prefirió separarse de un ser querido con una frase como "el viaje empieza. Así que ir." Cuando se separó de un amigo cercano, un Svivreni levantó una mano con los dedos abiertos. El amigo entonces imitó el gesto de manera que el Svivreni podría presionar su palma con el amigo. idioma nativo de la especie no pudo ser reproducido por los seres humanos porque se basó en el rango vocal Svivreni. No todo el Svivreni aprendió Básico Galáctico, pero algunos lo hicieron. Convenios de denominación para Svivreni favorecieron nombres, tales como una sola palabra Mihalik o Saqc'or -y dos nombres de las piezas, como Casin o Mak Kitalic Nirasik. los familiares compartió el segundo nombre, como lo ejemplifican los primos Curran Caladian y Tyro Caladian. Historia La evolución y la Antigua República El Svivreni de la dura vida del planeta montañosa Svivren, en el sector Svivreni del Borde Exterior . Era un mundo con estaciones extremas en sus diferentes zonas climáticas. Varias áreas, incluyendo las minas de Nalvar, fueron implacables en sus habitantes. Debido a la gravedad del planeta, la Svivreni se convirtió en una especie muscular, mucho más resistentes que muchos otros seres inteligentes. Las mismas condiciones llevado a su flexibilidad natural. Se convirtieron en mineros resueltos por la lucha contra la dureza de Svivren. Los historiadores de acuerdo en que la inclinación de Svivreni terquedad fue desarrollado debido a peligros naturales significativos en el planeta Svivren durante la evolución biológica y cultural de la especie. El planeta Svivren fue explorado por la República Galáctica durante los últimos milenios antes de la Batalla de Yavin, y en algún momento antes del 19 ABY, la especie se unió al gobierno galáctico. El planeta alcanzó importancia debido a sus ricas minas. La capacidad Svivreni en geología se hizo famoso y muchos de los equinoideos dejó su mundo para trabajar en ese campo. Otros se convirtieron en Videntes Jedi y comenzaron itinerancia tanto del Borde Exterior y las Regiones Desconocidas. Los nativos que permanecieron en Svivren trabajaron duro hasta que el planeta prosperó como un puesto comercial. Como extraplanetarios se hicieron comunes en el planeta, Svivreni creció intolerantes a la de otros mundos fuera de la ley. Las especies prohibieron todos los crímenes violentos y la posesión de weapo, contrabandistas evitarse Svivren, considerándolo demasiado peligroso para su especie. Durante los años previos a la crisis separatista, de 24 ABY, el Svivreni se consideraban una especie pacífica y algunos de ellos se preocupó por el creciente desorden en la galaxia. El senador Sano Sauro de Eeropha-Core Worlds secreta planeta-hecho tratos a tomar el control de las minas de Svivren y los utilizan en un proyecto para desarrollar armas. Sin embargo, su contrato fue descubierto y la toma del poder prevenir. A pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos, la Svivreni locales eran incapaces de procesar a Sauro por falta de pruebas, y el senador evitarse las repercusiones negativas del régimen. Svivren no se vio afectada directamente por el conflicto en toda la galaxia conocida como la Guerra de los Clones (22 ABY-19 ABY). Después de las hostilidades cesaron, el planeta Berchest intentó promocionarse como un centro comercial, pero nunca llegó a ser tan importante como Svivren, El Imperio Galáctico y la Guerra Civil Durante el tiempo del Imperio Galáctico, Svivren seguía siendo un galácticamente importante centro de comercio, con los imperiales presentes en el mundo, aunque la Alianza de Comercio Svivreni mantuvo el control sobre el gobierno La aparición de la Alianza para Restaurar la República en 2 ABY marcó el inicio de la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Las personas Svivreni despedidos el conflicto, que calificó de "luchas políticas internas" y se negó a tomar partido. Sin embargo, muchos Svivreni individuo ayudó a la Alianza en su lucha contra el Imperio, incluso si ellos prefieren han estado trabajando por los intereses privados. Después de la Batalla de Endor En el 9 DBY, durante la campaña de Thrawn, Imperial Gran Almirante Thrawn colocó Svivren en la lista de planetas tenía la intención de conquistar específicamente Thrawn- envió la Armada Imperial de Farstine, llegando al sistema Svivren en. 44: 7: 24 para sitiar el planeta. la terquedad Svivreni tradicional dio la fuerza nativos para organizar una resistencia fuerte. El Imperio no estaba preparado para esto y las primeras huelgas en Svivreni no tuvieron éxito. El Imperio se retiró, pero luego envió más fuerzas para ocupar Svivren. El planeta se convirtió en un problema importante para los imperiales de sorpresa, ya que los invasores lograron poco más que perder sus propios ánimos. Esta incapacidad para asegurar una victoria era poco conocida. Smuggler Samuel Thomas Gillespee- menciona los problemas del Imperio estaba teniendo en Svivren y se comparó la situación con su fácil victoria en la batalla de Ukio. Ese mismo año, incluso con el bloqueo imperial, los comerciantes Svivreni visitaron la ciudad comercial de Calius saj Leeloo en Berchest, al parecer por motivos de negocios. Se cruzaron con el Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker, que estaba buscando clones que trabajan para Thrawn. Inicialmente creer que el Svivreni podría ser clones imperiales, Luke usó la Fuerza para escanearlos. Muerte de Thrawn poco después de la Batalla de Bilbringi significó una ruptura importante en el control del Imperio. La Armada se retiró de Svivren, no haber sido nunca capaz de conquistarlo. El Svivreni cree que su resolución había ayudado a resistir la conquista y se vuelven aún más decidido a repeler cualquier posible conquistadores. A medida que el Svivreni se opone claramente a la ocupación Imperial, pilotos de la Nueva República encontraron el planeta convincente. A diferencia de otros planetas cerca de Space Imperial como Morishim, Svivren era un lugar que cómodamente podrían visitar, disfrutando de una cantidad de libertad rara vez alcanzable en otros planetas. Más tarde, cuando se creó la Federación Galáctica de Alianzas Libres, varios Svivreni ayudó a este nuevo gobierno, a pesar de que todavía prefieren empleos en el sector privado. Svivreni en la galaxia Svivreni dejó comúnmente su mundo natal para trabajar en la mineralogía, geología o campos relacionados. A menudo eran empleados por las grandes empresas para gestionar y supervisar los proyectos de minería en los asteroides y los planetas. Varios Svivreni considera que se trata de "trabajo de campo" para mejorar su educación, y cuando habían conseguido la suficiente experiencia, que abandonó estos puestos para auto el empleo. ] notable Svivreni en esta situación incluyó Saqc'or, un veterano minero que trabajaba en el sector Moddell ya quien el Imperio trató de reclutar a la fuerza a trabajar en su proyecto estrella de la muerte antes de las 4 DBY. Otro minero era importante Kitalic Nirasik, que había trabajado en prácticamente todos los niveles de la industria minera antes de servir como director ejecutivo de Sur Bandomeer consolidado. La compañía de Nirasik amenazaba el monopolio planetario de la Corporación Minera de Offworld, en parte porque Nirasik ofreció sus mineros buenas condiciones de trabajo y una mayor esperanza de supervivencia que hizo Offworld. Al mismo tiempo, capataz Nirasik sabía cómo sacar provecho de sus buenas acciones. Varios minerólogos Svivreni que estaban trabajando para grandes empresas cortaron sus vínculos profesionales durante los primeros años de la Nueva República para continuar su carrera como profesionales independientes. Se consideraban suficientemente bueno como para elegir a sus empleadores e incluso sus precios, y querían ser reconocidos por los demás. Uno de estos mineralogista trabajó para el Executive D'gaat, el análisis de la mina de cristales Vendusii de D'gaat. Desde el momento en Svivren se convirtió en un puesto comercial, comerciantes Svivreni eran una vista común alrededor de la galaxia, fácilmente reconocibles por sus túnicas y turbantes. En el 9 DBY, una población de colonos Svivreni compartían el planeta apenas habitable Corjain, en el sector Kathol, con twi'leks y Jarells. Svivreni que trabajaba en las empresas más oscuros a veces se convirtió en delincuentes. Por ejemplo, el traficante Torsteen, llevó a un grupo de piratas y utilizó su carroñero androide Bruthus para recoger basura espacial en las fronteras del sector empresarial. Algunos otros Svivreni encontró su vocación como Jedi, dejando Svivren en el cumplimiento del deber. Svivreni fueron menos permisivos con alienígenas fuera de la ley en su propio planeta. El crimen violento y posesión de armas eran estrictamente prohibido. Los contrabandistas evitarse Svivren, considerándolo demasiado peligroso para ellos. Sin embargo, los miembros de la Nueva República que necesitaban para evitar el Remanente Imperial comúnmente disfrutaron de un grado de libertad en Svivren rara vez alcanzable en otros planetas. Durante los últimos años de la República Galáctica, primos Tiro y Curran Caladian ambos tenían carreras prometedoras como ayudantes en el Senado Galáctico de Coruscant. Proporcionar asesoramiento especializado sobre la burocracia y la investigación, se hizo amigo de Tyro, y ayudó a los Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi en varias misiones Kenobi se comprometió a derribar a los enemigos de los Jedi como Granta Omega, Sano Sauro, y Jenna Zan Arbor. fisgoneo de Tyro finalmente lo llevó a encubiertos una conspiración, y el Svivreni fue asesinado por un político que quieran mantener sus secretos. Su primo Curran tarde se convirtió en un fugitivo político bajo el Imperio Galáctico, pero continuó luchando por lo que él cree que es una buena causa. Siguiendo este objetivo, Curran Caladian unió a un colectivo de fuera de la ley llamada la borra y trabajó junto a los Jedi Fy-Tor-Ana y Ferus Olin. Durante los tiempos de la Nueva República, un minero Svivreni y Constable con el nombre de Mihalik sentido tan indignado por los daños causados por algunos criminales durante el atraco meleenium en Qua'Tahc que dejó su trabajo y comenzó una persecución de aficionados de los malhechores a través la galaxia a bordo de su nave personal. General Airen Cracken de la Nueva República se vio obligado a publicar una orden de Mihalik, acusado de la actividad de la policía militar no autorizada y, aunque tampoco Mihalik o su presa prevista se le volvió a ver. Entre bastidores Svivren y los Svivreni fueron mencionados por primera vez en The Last Command (1993), escrito por Timothy Zahn. El primero de los nombrados Svivreni a aparecer en un artículo publicado fue Tyro Caladian en Jedi de la misión: La Escuela de miedo, por Jude Watson, un libro publicado diez años después de la última orden. Sin embargo, antes de eso, West End Games ya había ampliado el fondo de la especie en la última orden de Referencia (1994), de Eric S. Trautmann. Tanto Svivren y la Svivreni disponen de elementos descriptivos y estadísticas en ese libro, y el Svivreni también se mencionan de pasada en la entrada sobre el planeta Poderis. Este libro incluye también la primera imagen publicada de un Svivreni, dibujado por David Plunkett. Descripción de la especie se repite casi en su totalidad en la Trilogía de Thrawn de Referencia (1996) y luego de nuevo en Alien Encounters (1998). Esta última fuente carecía de un párrafo que describe intento de invasión de Thrawn y una regla de actuación de papeles sobre su terquedad. Esta norma también se está ausente de las estadísticas Svivreni en Heroes & Rogues (1995). Los magos de juego de rol de la costa ofrece diferentes estadísticas para el Svivreni en Star Wars Gamer # 9 (2002) y en Geonosis y los mundos del Borde Exterior (2004), en desacuerdo sobre el tamaño de la Svivreni a los efectos de las reglas. Ambas fuentes describen Svivreni como seres inteligentes de un metro, pero Gamer especifica que su tamaño como "Pequeño", lo que significa que los caracteres Svivreni sufren restricciones en la cantidad de peso que pueden transportar y la longitud de las armas que pueden usar, mientras que al mismo tiempo siendo un objetivo más difícil para los enemigos. Geonosis, por el contrario, considera que el Svivreni ser "Mediana", por lo que carecen de estas reglas especiales. Un jugador hizo una pregunta en Jedi Counseling # 69, una sección de la página web de Wizards, sobre el posible error tipográfico en Geonosis. Wizards respondieron mediante la creación de un rasgo específico para el Svivreni, como el Svivreni son demasiado musculoso para aplicar las reglas que se utilizan para las otras especies "pequeño" y Jawas. En su lugar, se consideran Svivreni caracteres de tamaño medio para la mayoría de los propósitos excepto para esquivar y la orientación, en cuyo caso se consideran pequeñas, y por lo tanto más difícil de golpear. Apariciones * Jedi Quest: The School of Fear * Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard * Jedi Quest: The False Peace * The Last of the Jedi: Underworld * The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo * The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web * The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side * The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon * The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire * The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception * The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning * Mara Jade: By the Emperor's Hand * La Última Orden * Specter of the Past Fuentes * The Last Command Sourcebook * The DarkStryder Campaign * Heroes & Rogues * * * The Thrawn Trilogy Sourcebook * Alien Encounters * * Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds * * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia * * The Essential Atlas * The Essential Reader's Companion Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Especies inteligentes (S) Categoría:Svivreni